


teach me

by katyfaise



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, F/F, Fluff, No actual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyfaise/pseuds/katyfaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Then what is it?” she questioned, taking a step toward Cosette cautiously. The girl was getting everything she’d ever dreamed of and Eponine wasn’t sure what else she could be frightened of.</p>
<p>“The wedding night…” Cosette muttered, wringing her hands in front of her. “What if… what if I’m not what he wants?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	teach me

“Eponine?” Cosette called, lightly running her brush through her hair. In moments, Eponine appeared at the doorway of the bedroom, a frown on her face. “Yes? I’m rather busy,” she muttered, wiping her hands down the front of her dress. 

For the past few weeks Eponine had found herself in the guest room of Cosette’s father’s home and although she had been invited and welcomed in, she still found it odd to accept the hospitality. But with a wedding looming in the distance and an ever building tension between Cosette and her father, Eponine found it easier to clean or cook, just to pull her share. She had spent the whole day tidying up around the grounds and was currently working in various rooms, making sure they looked their best. It wasn’t until she’d appeared at Cosette’s doorway and noticed that the girl was in her night clothes did she realize the time, or the fact that she was a bit exhausted.

“I’m sorry,” Cosette murmured, chastely lowering her eyes. 

Eponine shrugged it off and entered the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She leaned against the heavy wood, sighing as she relaxed. “Is something the matter?” she asked, her eyes closed for the moment.

“I marry Marius in two weeks time,” Cosette said quietly, turning around on the small stool to face her friend. “Yes, that’s correct,” Eponine replied, nodding. “Is that why you called me in here? To remind me of your wedding date?”

Cosette laughed, shaking her head. “No, of course not!” It was moments after that she frowned, realizing the serious situation. “Eponine, I’m a bit afraid, I must confess.” 

The dark haired girl raised a brow, opening her eyes to take in Cosette and the fear that graced her porcelain face. “Of what… Marius? You shouldn’t worry about him. I imagine he’s not the violent type. Though, I’ve seen some of the best men turn into the worst. I doubt Monsieur Marius is that kind.”

“No no!” Cosette said, standing up quickly. “Marius could never hurt me. He’s such a gentle man…” She trailed off, her eyes falling to Eponine’s feet.

“Then what is it?” she questioned, taking a step toward Cosette cautiously. The girl was getting everything she’d ever dreamed of and Eponine wasn’t sure what else she could be frightened of.

“The wedding night…” Cosette muttered, wringing her hands in front of her. “What if… what if I’m not what he wants?”

Eponine laughed suddenly, her eyes lighting up. “Trust me, no man will say no to a woman lying there willingly - or unwillingly even.” She shuddered, thoughts of past professions filling her mind. “My dear friend you will have a glorious wedding night.”

“Will it hurt?” Cosette asked quietly, her eyes filling with worry.

The brunette sighed and took Cosette’s hand, leading her to the bed. They sat down on the edge and Eponine lightly wrapped an arm around her friend. “Yes, at first. But Monsieur Marius will be gentle, I’m sure. Then it will feel… nice,” Eponine assured, lightly patting the other girl’s shoulder.

“What do I do?” she questioned, staring at Eponine with disbelief. Eponine sighed and stood up only to push Cosette back on the bed. 

“Lie still,” she commanded, which Cosette did not question. “Men will act as if they want to be on top,” Eponine explained as she lifted her skirts. She climbed onto the bed and straddled Cosette, smiling when the girl beneath her gasped. “But a man likes nothing more than when his pretty little wife takes control. In the bedroom, a man can be weak. He can relax and forget every hardship of his day for just a few moments of release.”

“How long?” Cosette questioned, her hands instinctively rising onto Eponine’s olive thighs.

Eponine shrugged. “All men are different,” she said quietly, her fingers unlacing the top of Cosette’s gown. “Now, when you’re on him, kiss his chest. It will drive him crazy. Kiss his neck and his stomach — every inch of skin.” Eponine leaned down, lightly passing her lips over Cosette’s exposed neck. The other female moaned quietly but a squeak left her lips when Eponine bit down on the flesh. “You should nip and bite as well.” Cosette nodded, her fingers tightening their holds on Eponine’s thighs. 

“You’ll be on top of him and he’ll be inside you,” Eponine carefully explained, not wanting to frighten the girl. “Go slow at first, else you won’t enjoy it.” With that, Eponine circled her hips, rubbing her own groin against Cosette’s. “Then when you’re ready, speed up.” Mimicking her words, Eponine moved her hips faster, careful not to hurt Cosette. “Let his hands explore you.” She grabbed Cosette’s small hands and lifted them to her sides, moving them up until they lingered at her breasts. “Make eye contact,” she added, tilting her head so she stared into Cosette’s wide eyes. 

After a few moments, she felt the other girl’s pelvis shake beneath her. Cosette reached up suddenly and grabbed the back of Eponine’s neck. She pulled her forward until their lips met and Cosette’s tongue battled for supremacy. When they backed apart, the shy smile on Cosette’s lips was met by the devilish one on Eponine’s.

“Why little lark,” she began, leaning back against her haunches, “I do believe you’re more than ready for your wedding night.”

Cosette blushed and sat up straight. As Eponine leaned forward to brush a bit of the blond hair off her shoulders, she felt the blush deepen. “Thank you, Eponine,” she began, chewing on her swollen bottom lip.

“I’m sure Monsieur Marius will be very pleased with you,” Eponine teased, lightly poking the other girl in her sides until she laughed in response. “Will you stay with me tonight?” Cosette questioned once her laughs had passed only to receive a head shake from Eponine.

“No. I have things to do that don’t include teaching you all my secrets.” Eponine climbed out of the bed and straightened her dress. The sight of the disheveled Cosette sitting there brought a smile to her lips. “You’ll be a great wife, my friend.”

Cosette nodded solemnly and watched as Eponine left the room, pulling the door closed behind her. Yes — if Eponine believed that she would be a great wife then she would do so.


End file.
